1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional portable information terminal equipped with a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable information terminals such as portable telephones have become widespread and have been equipped with a variety of functions such as services for connecting to the Internet.
These portable information terminals are adapted to allow the reception of e-mail and information, such as on shopping or food, according to the services of the Internet to appear on the display equipped on the terminal to serve the user.
Along with the aforementioned multi-functions of the portable information terminal, the user has often desired to process the information received with a given function of the portable information terminal in order to reuse the resulting information on another function.
It can be predicted that these requirements will increasingly grow when the IMT-2000 is implemented which provides a high-speed transmission 200 times faster than the present portable telephones and which is being employed as the worldwide standard scheme for next generation portable telephones.
However, the conventional portable information terminal only allows the received information of various types to appear on the display, but never allows the information to be processed for reuse.